


Napkin Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The script is from an episode of the Snorks.
Kudos: 1





	Napkin Sneeze

(Lumpy, Sniffles and Giggles are with Splendid and Splendont.)

Splendid: You look tired, my friends. Please sit and have something to eat.

(Giggles takes a seat. Then Lumpy starts shaking out a napkin while Sniffles watches. Suddenly Lumpy's nose twitches as he is about to sneeze, to Sniffles' concern.)

Lumpy: Aaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (rubs his nose with his forefinger) Ugh, someone put pepper on my napkin.

(Splendont laughs to himself.)

Splendont: (sarcastically) Gee, I wonder who...


End file.
